CoAMotherIsolde.txt
DialogueGlowingSeaAtom |scene= |srow=12 |topic=0013425F |before=Player Default: What is this place? |response=This is where we commune with Atom himself. I am surprised you have survived long enough to reach it. |after=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0012DB3A |before=FemaleEvenToned: Stop right there, stranger. |response=You approach Atom's holy ground. Why? State your purpose, or be divided in his sight. |after=Player Default: I'm here because I need your help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0012DB39 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm here because I need your help. |response=Do you seek Division? Have you come to merge with Atom, to be split in his infinite glory? Or do you seek to tear down his followers? |after=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm here because I need your help. |response=This is no place that the forsaken or untouched merely "pass through." You are here for a purpose, though you may not know it. |after=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0012DB38 |before=Player Default: You people live here? This place is a dump. |response=''{defiant}'' You are not one of Atom's Chosen. Save your judgment for those who care what mortals think. |after=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012DB37 |before=Player Default: I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. |response=The Glowing Sea has no turns, only a path to Atom's Glow. And now you have reached the end of that path. You are here. |after=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0012DB36 |before=Player Default: Holy Ground? Atom? What's going on here? |response=Atom reached out and touched this world, bringing his Glow to us. It remains to this day, a reminder of his promise. Infinite worlds through division. |after=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00134262 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |response=''{suspicious / Suspicious}'' Virgil? Yes... We know this Virgil. |after=MotherIsolde: What do you want with him? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |response=''{suspicious / Suspicious}'' Step carefully, stranger. You speak of Atom's gifts to us, to the world. |after=MotherIsolde: Why would you seek Atom's gifts? |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. |response=If that is true, then you may stay. But know that if your heart is false, Atom will see, and you will suffer his wrath. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=00134261 |before=Player Default: You're worshipping what... radiation? You're crazy. |response=Atom provides for and protects us. If you are unwilling to accept his embrace, then I suggest you leave and never return. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00134260 |before=Player Default: I mean you no harm, I swear. |response=''{thoughtful / Suspicious}'' Few make the effort to travel so far... Very well, you may stay for now. But know that we are watching. Violence will not be tolerated. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |scene= |srow=15 |topic=0013C60C |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Why would you seek Atom's gifts? |after=Player Default: I, uhh, want to spread Atom's Glory. I need the bombs to do that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013C60B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I, uhh, want to spread Atom's Glory. I need the bombs to do that. |response=''{hopeful / Happy}'' Perhaps you have been sent to us by Atom as well... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' To the south lies an ancient pyramid where Atom's gifts are stored. If you are true, may you bring the glory of Atom's Division to many. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I, uhh, want to spread Atom's Glory. I need the bombs to do that. |response=''{Defiant}'' You are not one of us; forgive me if I doubt your word. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' It is my job to protect all that Atom has left for us, in preparation for his return. I cannot tell you what you wish to know. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0013C60A |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Don't play games with me. Tell me where they are. |response=''{Apologetic}'' You must understand, we are keepers of Atom's light. We must be careful. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' To the south you will find the pyramid where Atom's gifts are stored. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: Don't play games with me. Tell me where they are. |response=''{defiant / Defiant}'' I play no games. I am sworn to protect that which Atom has bestowed upon us. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before= |response=''{defiant / Defiant}'' I believe you mean to misuse them. I will not aid you in that. |after= |abxy=B2b}} |before= |response=You will leave now. You will never return. If you do, you will not live to see the Great Divide. Now go. |after= |abxy=B2c}} |topic=0013C609 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I just want to see them for myself. |response=They are a sight to behold. Atom has truly blessed us, and we shall repay him by one day spreading his Glow throughout the world. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=To the south you will find the pyramid. Atom's gifts are kept there. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: I just want to see them for myself. |response=''{suspicious / Suspicious}'' You already know they exist... I do not believe you. |after=Player Default: I, uhh, want to spread Atom's Glory. I need the bombs to do that. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0013C608 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why are you so concerned with my intentions? |response=''{Concerned}'' Our sole purpose in this life is to bring Atom's Divide to the world. You would not be the first to try and stop us. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' I must know why you would ask. |after=Player Default: I, uhh, want to spread Atom's Glory. I need the bombs to do that. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=0013C62B |trow=2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I need to speak with you. |response=What do you need of me, child? |after=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. Have you seen him? |abxy=A1a}} |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I need to speak with you. |response=Yes, child? |after=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. Have you seen him? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0013C62A |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. Have you seen him? |response=''{suspicious / Suspicious}'' Yes, I know of him... |after=MotherIsolde: What do you want with him? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. Have you seen him? |response=''{suspicious / Suspicious}'' You speak of no small matter... |after=MotherIsolde: Why would you seek Atom's gifts? |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: I'm looking for someone named Virgil. Have you seen him? |response=''{reverent / Happy}'' Atom gave birth to this world, and all worlds. And within this world he gave us the promise of infinite rebirth. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{reverent / Happy}'' We are, all of us, universes without count, waiting for the Division to bring them all into being. |after= |abxy=A3b}} |before= |response=''{determined, emphasis on "will"}'' We spread Atom's word, and his gifts, to those throughout the Commonwealth. They will see the truth of Atom's glow. |after= |abxy=A3c}} |topic=0013C629 |before=Player Default: It's... It's nothing. Never mind. |response=Worry not, child. Atom will come for us all in time. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0013C628 |before=Player Default: Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you. |response=You are kind to offer, but Atom has provided us with all that we need. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0013C627 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: How have you survived in all this radiation? |response=That is Atom's unique gift to us, the true believers. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=He has brought us here to this place, a place that cannot harm us, so that we may worship him. So that we may spread his word to others. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=That is our calling. To deliver Atom's message to a world that does not wish to hear it. To show Atom's power to all. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=0013C613 |before=Player Default: I have heard of this Institute. They hide themselves, trying to avoid the power of Atom. A futile effort. |response=''{Concerned}'' In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. |after=MotherIsolde: Though he came to trade with us on a few occasions, we have had little other contact with him. It was quite clear he wanted to be left alone. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013C612 |before=MotherIsolde: In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. |response=Though he came to trade with us on a few occasions, we have had little other contact with him. It was quite clear he wanted to be left alone. |after=MotherIsolde: You can find him southwest of the crater, living in a cave. I would approach cautiously, were I you. I feel he does not want visitors. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013C60D |before=MotherIsolde: Though he came to trade with us on a few occasions, we have had little other contact with him. It was quite clear he wanted to be left alone. |response=You can find him southwest of the crater, living in a cave. I would approach cautiously, were I you. I feel he does not want visitors. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013B2F6 |before= |response=What do you want with him? |after=Player Default: I need his help reaching the Institute. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013B2F5 |before=Player Default: I need his help reaching the Institute. |response=I have heard of this Institute. They hide themselves, trying to avoid the power of Atom. A futile effort. |after=MotherIsolde: In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0013B2F4 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: That's my business, not yours. |response=''{defiant / Defiant}'' He has come to the Glowing Sea, seeking Atom's shelter. It is my business. State your intentions. |after=MotherIsolde: What do you want with him? |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: That's my business, not yours. |response=''{deferential}'' Perhaps it is best that I leave his fate to Atom. |after=MotherIsolde: In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: That's my business, not yours. |response=''{suspicious / Suspicious}'' I do not trust you. I will speak no further of the matter. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before= |response=You will leave at once, and never return. |after=MotherIsolde: In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. |abxy=B3b}} |topic=0013B2F3 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I just need some information from him. |response=''{suspicious / Suspicious}'' I see. |after=MotherIsolde: In truth, this Virgil has caused some concern. Some believe his presence is an affront to Atom. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I just need some information from him. |response=He has sought refuge with Atom. I would know more before I tell you where he is. |after=MotherIsolde: What do you want with him? |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0013B2F2 |before=Player Default: Why do you even care? He's not one of your people. |response=True, he is not a Child of Atom. But he has sought refuge in Atom's Glow, and Atom granted it. I would not question the will of Atom. |after=MotherIsolde: What do you want with him? |abxy=Y1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportCoAMotherIsolde.txt